Charged
by Useless Lesbian - Snow Weiss
Summary: Ruby is sent away for a crime she didn't commit. Prison is hard on poor Ruby as you would expect but it is made all the worse when a certain snow-haired guard sets her ice blue gaze on Ruby. Follow Ruby Rose as she adapts to life on the inside, makes new friends, enemies and falls in love? Based on the Prison AU from my "Two Weeks" story from WR Week. [Canceled]
1. Chapter 1

(Charged)  
Chapter 1: Long Tongue Liar

"Guilty!" **CLACK**

Ruby jumped awake with a start, she felt her arms pull against something on her wrists.

She pulled against the cuffs of her shackles, remembering where she was the moment the whir of the bus engine registered in her mind. The young brunette gazed down at her orange jumper.

"Prison," she whispered to herself, the sting of reality had lost its bite, however. Ruby Rose was going to spend the next two years of her life in a maximum security prison. She let out a wistful sigh as she peered out of the window, watching the desert zip past the bus.

Sand and more sand, she thought to herself as the featureless expanse stretched out in all directions. Schnee Correctional Facility, located in the middle of a salt flat, no escapes in over eighty years of operation. Not surprising where are you gonna go? You can get shot, go back, or thirst to death in the desert, either way, you were stuck.

The bus began to take a turn catching Ruby's attention given that they had driven in a straight line for the past hour. She gazed out the window catching a view of the facility. It was a huge compound with four high-security wings, the building loomed over the backdrop of the sky as the bus approached. The blocks were built into a giant square, a shared yard in the middle of the four buildings. Sky walks connected the buildings to one another. The perimeter was surrounded by chain link fence eleven feet tall topped with razor wire and guard towers placed every nine meters, snipers posted scanning the horizon as the bus pulled up to the first security checkpoint. The driver presented her ID and the guards waved them through the gate, this happened three more times before the bus pulled into the receiving area.

"Alright ladies, time to face the music!" The guard at the front of the bus stood up holstering her pump-action. "Stand up," she ordered, Ruby slowly rose to her feet looking around at the other riders for the first time, given that talking or raising your head during the ride would get you screamed at. The bus wasn't full by any means only about four other prisoners, one caught her attention though, a black haired girl with a bow on her head. "how had she been allowed a bow?" Ruby questioned.

The rear guard came forward ushering the girls off the bus, they shuffled in their shackles as they lined up on the hot concrete loading bay. A guard with a White ponytail tucked under her pitch black "SCF" baseball cap walked up to the new arrivals. She wore a standard uniform consisting of a black bullet proof vest over a white army fatigue shirt and similar navy blue cargo pants, she had a can of pepper spray and a night stick on her belt along with a pair of handcuffs and a walkie-talkie. Ruby felt uneasy when the woman stopped, blowing a bubble with her chewing gum before popping it with a smack as she continued to chew loudly baring her teeth.

She walked past each prisoner eyeing them from behind her aviator sunglasses chewing her bubble gum, occasionally blowing a bubble and popping it with her teeth.

"What ya in for," she asked the first woman in the line-up.  
"Murder."  
"MURDER, MAM!" the snow-haired officer snapped.

She smirked at the self-proclaimed murderer who had jumped at the sudden outburst.

She snaked down the line to the next convict, the black haired girl with the bow.  
"Welcome back Blake, did ya miss us?" She giggled blowing a bubble in the girls face letting it pop loudly.  
The dark woman merely smirked, "I missed the tuna sandwiches...mam"  
The guard laughed loudly slapping her knee dramatically.  
"I always did love your sense of humor."  
She moved over to the next woman between "Blake" and Ruby. She merely lunged her body forward at the inmate causing the woman to jump backward. "Pfft," the officer muttered.

She then stood in front of Ruby looking down on her.  
The icy woman leaned in close to Ruby's face making her gulp.  
"What ya in for?"  
"Nothing I'm innocent," she noticed Blake tense up as the officer pulled away from her face.  
"No you aren't," remarked the woman.  
"Yes I am," Ruby retorted she heard an "oh no" escape under Blake's breath.  
The Woman leaned in peering into Ruby's eyes over her aviators, her ice blue orbs burnt a hole in poor Ruby. She smiled leaning in so close Ruby could feel her breath on her neck.  
"No. You. Are. Not." she whispered through gritted teeth.  
"And you know why, worm?"  
"Because when I say something its law in here bitch... There is one rule in here, worm." She spat the words with venom directly into Ruby's ear.  
"Do. not. FUCK. With Weiss Schnee, now say my name and tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Weiss Schnee, Mam," Ruby forced out with a yelp.  
"Oh, I forgive you but uhh..." she whispered into Ruby's ear her breath causing a shiver to run down her spine.  
"Talk back to me again and I WILL crush you." Weiss kissed Ruby's neck causing the poor girl to yelp. She gritted her teeth before pulling away giving the order for the women to move into processing, she stared Ruby down the whole time.

Ruby panicked internally under the icy girls gaze as she entered the, thankfully air conditioned, processing building.  
Once she was lined up for processing and her shackles were removed she felt a nudge on her back, when she turned to it she looked the dark haired woman directly in her orange eyes.

"You already fucked up on day one newbie," Blake said with very little emotion.  
"W-What do you mean," Ruby asked.

"Name's Blake by the way"  
"R-Ruby," the poor red head stammered offering her hands for a handshake, Blake merely shrugged at her.

"Well, Ruby you need to watch your back."  
"W-why," she asked, naivety thick in her voice.

"You caught the Ice-Queens gaze," Blake nodded up to the second floor of the processing block.

Sure enough, up on the balcony, Weiss was looking over her sunglasses, chewing her gum, staring down on Ruby as the poor girl was processed.  
"859," the processing officer barked, startling Ruby as an orange jumpsuit with "859" emblazoned on the back was shoved into her arms along with a pair of laceless slip on shoes.  
"Strip," commanded the officer.  
"Right He-" Ruby was cut off by Blake grabbing her shoulder, "Just change dumbass, there isn't any privacy in here so get used to it."

Ruby nodded as she began to unbutton her current jumper. She glanced up at the balcony her face flushed red as she saw Weiss lick her lips and blow a large bubble as Ruby started to strip.

Blake spoke up while donning her own jumper labeled "999","Welcome to the Ice Queens castle."

Ruby groaned as her jumpsuit hit the floor.

It was gonna be a LONG two years.


	2. Chapter 2

(Charged)  
Chapter 2: I Walk The Line

"Rainbow stripe eh?" Blake smirked, "What are you twelve?"  
Ruby flushed red, "Th-they are my favorite pair."  
Blake laughed under her breath. "Well, they're the only pair you have, unless you buy some grannies panties from the commissary, so take care of them." Ruby simply nodded.

The new arrivals lined up on a yellow line in the center of the cell block, Ruby made sure to stick close to Blake.

"Alright ladies, welcome to SCF, now that pleasantries are out of the way." The guard signaled to the inspection officer. Ruby gulped at who it was.

"Welcome bitches, I'm captain Schnee, and yes that does mean my names on the fucking building so guess what, I'M in charge." Ruby slumped a little trying to avoid catching the ice-queens attention.  
"Welcome to cell block A, where you fuck-ups will be spending the next years of your undeserving lives," Captain Schnee barked.

Ruby tried not to look at her but for some reason couldn't help herself, she looked up into Captain Schnee's Aviators. The snow-haired girl stopped her speech dead. The line-up froze.

"859, you making eye contact with me?" Ruby began to sweat and tried to look away. Weiss closed the gap between the two getting right in Ruby's face.

"You think you're an alpha female in MY cell block?" Weiss looked over her sunglasses forcing Ruby to stare into her intimidating blue eyes.

Once Ruby locked gazes, she was… trapped. The fear the gaze was meant to incite was definitely there. It was real, and Ruby felt it. However, for just a brief moment, when the light hit those icy blue eyes just right, Ruby felt something more than fear. Her eyes were mesmerizing. Ruby's attention was caught by the vertical scar over the Captain's left eye. Ruby realized that Captain Schnee was… gorgeous.

Weiss firmly gripped Ruby's jaw jerking her head this way and that inspecting her intensely.

"You're barely old enough to have a period, how the hell did you end up in my prison 859?"  
Ruby gulped loudly, trying to look anywhere but into those icy orbs.  
"It doesn't matter, I promise I will personally make your stay… memorable." Weiss chuckled under her breath letting the terrified new-blood go. "Show them to their rooms officer," she ordered.

The other officer lined the girls up then marched them single file down the cell block, inmates began to cat call at the new-bloods. Ruby kept her eyes to the floor as cells were assigned.

"859,999, congratulations, you're neighbors."

Ruby looked up as the officer motioned with a nod for her to enter the cell. She walked inside as the guard slid the cell door into place locking it shut with a loud clang. The cell was double barred, it had a standard cell door and a maximum security concrete door with a food slot. "Enjoy your stay," chuckled the officer before she slid the larger concrete door into place slamming the slot shut.  
Ruby looked around the cell with a sigh, the cell was about seven feet wide by twelve feet long. It had a bed in the far right corner, a toilet by the door and a concrete table with an immovable concrete stool built into the floor, the only lighting came from a small fluorescent tube light built into the wall above the table.

Ruby heard the door in the next cell slam shut.

She walked over and sat on the bed finding out that it was also concrete and built into the floor. She couldn't help herself as she stared at the concrete wall across from her, she began to cry into her hands. After a few minutes, she heard a noise like metal sliding on metal.

"You're gonna be okay, kid." She almost jumped at the sudden voice from behind her. Her head snapped around and she noticed a small slot just above her bed about four inches wide and six inches tall.

"B-Blake," she sobbed.

"I'm here kid, but you need to stop crying, you have to be strong in here..." Blake sighed softly but Ruby managed to hear it. "Just try and follow my lead and keep your head down okay?"

"Okay," Ruby spoke finally drying her tears, "but why are you helping me?"

Blake was silent for a minute, no response came through the small slot. Ruby tried to look through the small window but Blake was laying down on her bed so Ruby couldn't really see anything other than the opposite wall of Blake's cell.

"Because… I don't know, I can't really explain it but…. I believe you."

"Believe me?"

"I believe you're innocent… I don't know how or why you are here but, for some reason, my gut tells me to help you so… I'm here for you."

Ruby felt tears well up in her eyes but she choked them back. "Th-thank you, Blake..."

"Don't mention it, now if you're okay for a bit I'm gonna try and take a nap."

"O-okay," Ruby nodded laying back on her own slab.

Blake slid the cover back over the slot and Ruby stared up at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts. She thought of her sister, Yang, probably working tirelessly on the outside to get Ruby out. She thought of her father, did he believe her when she said she was innocent? Her mind wandered until she felt a flutter in her stomach as her thoughts suddenly snapped to a certain pair of blue eyes.

She shook her head and tried to think of something else, but it was in vain. Her thoughts would rubber band back to those terrifying orbs time after time. The flutter in her stomach intensified as she thought of the scar over Captain Schnee's eye.

"I wonder how she got it?" she whispered to herself.  
Her eyes began to feel heavy, she was exhausted and even though this concrete "bed" felt awful on her back, the paper thin sheet and pillow doing no favors, she couldn't stop sleep from taking her.

"Wake up 859," she heard through a haze.

"Hmm?" she opened her eyes slightly, peering around her cell. The light above her table was off making the room pitch black. She spotted a figure standing over her bed, she jumped putting her back to the wall.

"Wh-who's there?"

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you," responded the voice. Ruby thought she recognized it but couldn't place it. The dark figure leaned in close hovering mere centimeters in front of her face. Ruby gulped as her eyes adjusted and she recognized the face of the intruder. Ice blue eyes piercing straight through hers even in the dark. A sly smirk appeared for a flash before the intruder pushed her lips to Ruby's.

"MMPH!" Ruby yelped in her throat her eyes wide with shock. They pulled apart with a pop both gasping for air. Ruby sat dumbstruck for a minute before Captain Schnee closed the distance again licking the side of Ruby's face, her tongue warm and wet causing a needy whimper to escape the prisoner's lips. She felt a finger placed to her lips.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet," giggled Weiss.

"C-Captain Schnee w-what are you doing."

The Captain responded with a sultry laugh deep in her chest.  
"Keeping my promise."

Ruby yelped again as her jumpsuit was practically torn open by Weiss' strong arms, the jumper had snap buttons that ran from the wearer's crotch up to the throat, no match for the Schnee's strength

Weiss eyed Ruby up and down licking her lips, "Wow, I didn't get a good look at you earlier but you are pretty well defined aren't you," she spoke with a sultry voice that felt like honey being poured over Ruby's body.

Ruby shivered and began to drool as Weiss snaked her finger over Ruby's well defined abdominal muscles occasionally slipping her finger into Ruby's navel. Ruby's breath hitched when Weiss dipped her fingers lower ghosting over her soft center, just barely running over the outside of her panties.

"W-Weiss," she moaned.

"Captain Schnee," responded Weiss firmly through gritted teeth digging her nails into Ruby's hips.

"Captain Schnee!" Ruby's back arched at the pain and pleasure mixture, feeling the front of her panties get ashamedly wet.  
"You're a naughty little inmate aren't you?" giggled The Captain.  
"Y-yes mam," Ruby stammered as Weiss ran her thin fingers over Ruby's lower stomach just above her now soaking core. Ruby couldn't stop herself from rubbing her thighs together trying to irk out any form of friction.

"Aww, look at you so hot and bothered," Weiss let out another chuckle while running her nails gently over the inside of Ruby's thighs.

"P-please," Ruby pleaded.

"Hmmm, I don't know..."

"Please touch me," Ruby gasped.  
The guard captain smirked and pulled her panties to the side.

Weiss looked up into Ruby's eyes and moved her face just over Ruby's wet sex. Weiss hovered for a minute before she took her hand and pulled back on Ruby's hood blowing a cool breath onto the exposed nub. Ruby's back arched hard and her toes curled as she let out a sinful moan.

Captain Schnee laughed, "how bad do you want it?"

"I need it so bad... please," Ruby whimpered.

"Fine," Weiss shoved two fingers inside Ruby all the way to the knuckle causing the girl to bite her own hand to muffle a scream.

Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes as she started her work, pumping her fingers all the way in before pulling them all the way out.

"So tight, are you a virgin?"

Ruby flushed a deeper shade of crimson as she nodded between short ragged breaths.

"Well then, let me make your first time one to remember," the ice queen glared at her with a devilish grin licking the front of her teeth.

Ruby yelped and moaned when Weiss began to pump faster curling her finger tips just slightly to hit the soft spongy spot inside Ruby's pussy. Just when Ruby adjusted to the sensation, Weiss took her other hand and pulled back on Ruby's hood, gently licking around the swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves.

Ruby began to pant the Captains name.

"Weiss… Weiss... Weiss..." she felt an unfamiliar pressure build in her gut as the heat between her legs intensified.

Weiss smirked up at her licking slowly around her clit before rapidly licking over it pushing it back and forth with the tip of her tongue.

"S-somethings happening!"

"Well if this was real you would cum right about now."

"What," Ruby gasped as Captain Schnee's fingers pulled out of her soaking wet slit.

"You're dreaming," sang the ice queen.

"B-but wait I was so close..."

The snow haired woman smirked, "time to wake up..."

Ruby was jump-started awake by the sound of her cell's security door being slid open.

"Wake-Wakey," came the voice of Security Captain Schnee.

Ruby groaned as she sat up noticing that her crotch felt rather moist and uncomfortable. Captain Schnee unlatched her cell door and slid it into the wall.

"Time for dinner newbie, hope I didn't wake you from a good dream" barked The Captain sarcastically.

"You have no idea," muttered Ruby under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

(Charged)  
Chapter 3: Hurt

"That means NOW, maggot."

Ruby jumped up and dashed past officer Schnee, lining up outside her cell she looked around the cell block. Blake gave her a reassuring nod as Captain Schnee went over some details for the new girls.

"Ahem, listen up ladies because I'm not repeating myself." Captain Schnee folded her arms behind her back and began to pace in front of the girls like a drill instructor.

"At six a.m. an alarm will sound you have one hour to do what you have to do, shower, shave, shit, I don't care."

"Seven a.m. you will report to the cafeteria where you may eat breakfast, it isn't mandatory, technically you can do whatever during this time but I recommend you eat." Weiss pivoted on her heel in front of Ruby. Ruby couldn't help watching her hips as she moved.

"Then from eight to noon, you maggots will try to give back to society for once… You will work a job which I will be assigning each of you tonight after dinner."

"Noon to five is a period known as "free hour," this is a privilege, you must remain on good behavior or free hour will be revoked and your cells social slot will be locked."

"Speaking of, the social slot is an attempt to keep you bitches sane, since the shrinks tell us cutting you worms off from each other completely can cause mental instability BUT, if you or your cell neighbor fall from the good behavior list it will be locked." "This is, if you couldn't tell, a measure to get you animals to keep each other on the narrow." Captain Schnee stopped in front of Blake and eyed her up and down for a second, Blake didn't give her a reaction.

"It is now five fifteen," Weiss checked her watch.  
"Dinner is served at five every day, dinner is not optional you must report to the cafeteria until six."

"Six to seven we report to the yard, we report late in the day so you slimy fucks don't dry out."  
Weiss stopped in front of Ruby and looked at her, Ruby blushed and looked at the floor. Having got the reaction she wanted, Weiss smirked and continued her patrol.

"After the yard hour you shower, then report back to your block, you can socialize with other good behavior prisoners at this time but at nine you MUST be back in your own cell, cells are locked at nine thirty and the lights go out at eleven."

"And that's all you need to know, now go eat dinner." Captain Schnee nodded towards a security door at the end of the cell block before taking her leave.

Ruby caught a familiar scent when Weiss walked past her the captain made sure to bump her shoulder. "Watch it maggot!" Ruby tried not to smile at the captain's scent and closeness. She smelled of strawberries.

Blake showed her to the lunchroom but didn't say anything until they were in line.  
"You can't be serious," deadpanned Blake.  
"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh come on Red, I could have seen you giving the captain baby-doll eyes from the other side of the block."

"Was it that obvious?" Ruby winced as one of the lunch ladies slapped a tuna sandwich onto her tray along with a hefty serving of baked beans.

"You were swooning, over the ice-queen, what are you a fucking masochist?"

"I don't think so I just…. thought she was pretty," Ruby mumbled under her breath coaxing a groan out of Blake.

"You're hopeless, whats next dreaming about her?"

"Uhhh..."

"Oh. My. God. Why. Me."

"I didn't do it on purpose she just kinda embodies a lot of… I don't know."

"Just shut up and follow me I need to give you the 4-1-1 on the big fish in this pond."

Ruby timidly followed Blake to a table and sat down next to her before realizing two people were already at the table.

"Okay, Red let me introduce you to my friends."

Ruby looked across the table at the other two women, a nice looking redhead with a "901" on her jumpsuit, and a girl with pink and brown hair with a "333" jumpsuit.

"Red, meet Pyrrha Nikos and Neo," Blake nodded towards the girls who both smiled at her.

"They're good people… well..."

Pyrrha spoke up giving Ruby a cheerful smile and a "hello."

The other girl merely nodded and smirked.

"Okay Red so here's the thing, your crush might have given you the run down on the official rules, but the inmates have their own set."

"Crush?" Asked Pyrrha tilting her head slightly at Ruby who flushed red and tried to sink into the floor.

"Oh, I forgot to mention girls, Red here has a Weiss fetish."

Neo covered her mouth with her hand and silently laughed causing Ruby to blush even harder. Pyrrha simply smiled the type of smile you give a dead person.

"Anyways, there are some unspoken rules, don't touch another inmate's girlfriend, and don't make eye contact with someone you can't beat the shit out of."

"Also, don't ever, under any circumstance, mess with Glynda."

"Who's Glynda?"

Blake nodded up towards a blonde woman with a "020" jumper who was working in the kitchen, barking orders and stirring pots. "She has been here longer than any of us and she's basically "prison mom," she takes care of all of us, so if you cross her you have the whole populace targeting you, it is NOT smart."

Ruby nodded and began to eat her food silently, lunch went off just fine, Ruby honestly did not trust Blake's "friends" so she merely sat in silence waiting for it to be over.

"C'mon kid I'll show you to the yard."

Ruby nodded and followed Blake after they returned their trays to a wash bin. Blake led her out a set of double doors and into the yard. It was about a one hundred foot by one hundred foot square filling the space between the four cell blocks. Ruby looked around, she saw several weight benches, a few bleachers and a basketball court where a few inmates were shooting hoops.

"You need to work out, you're tiny, these girls see that as weakness."

Ruby followed Blake over to the lifting area where Blake began racking up a bench press bar.

"How much can you bench?"

"Uhh, two-fifty..."

Blake glared at her, "kid lying is not going to do you any favors."

"I'm not lying..."

Blake sighed racking up two hundred and fifty pounds onto the bar.

"Here let me show you something." Blake approached Ruby and began to unbutton her jumpsuit from the top.

"B-Blake," Ruby stammered.

"Here watch this," Blake took a step back and unbuttoned her own jumpsuit down to just above her pantie line, Ruby gulped at the sight of Blake's crop top and tone stomach, at which point she slid her arms out of her sleeves and tied the upper half of the jumper around her waist.

"See, keeps your sleeves from tearing when you lift."

Ruby gulped and nodded doing the same to her own jumper, exposing her rainbow trim bra. Blake didn't seem to notice however as she was gazing at Ruby's well-defined muscles, her six pack and well-defined arms on full display. Ruby got into position to do her first set of reps and Blake moved to spot her, but what the girls didn't see was the spectator watching from the top of cell block A.

Weiss let out a light sigh and scowled down on the two inmates. Weiss couldn't help but bite her bottom lip watching the tiny brunette bench press more than twice her body weight like nothing. She glanced down at her clipboard with the files on both Blake and Ruby. "Ruby Rose, something is not right about you," she mumbled to herself. Weiss watched them closely until the work out period ended before she headed back inside the cell block.

"Just don't make eye-contact and you will be fine," reassured Blake as she stripped out of the last bit of her clothing.

Ruby tried not to look at Blake's body as she slid off her panties and placed them in her locker.

"I just haven't ever taken a shower like this..."

"Just stay near me and no one will bother you."

Ruby nodded as she followed Blake into the shower, keeping her eyes to the floor.

Ruby stood under a shower head uncomfortably blushing, trying her hardest not to look up or touch any of the other women. After a few minutes, however, she noticed one of the shower stalls was empty and decided to slip inside. She began to wash herself reveling in the privacy until…

"You lost newbie?" Came a voice like shattered glass from behind her, Ruby yelped and turned to face the voice, covering her unmentionables.

Ruby looked into the slightly taller brunettes amber eyes.

"This is MY shower stall bitch."

Ruby jumped a bit and tried to exit but the woman blocked her.

"Where do you think you are going," the woman snapped her fingers and a dark skinned woman with green hair walked in behind her.

"Emerald." Commanded the amber-eyed woman.  
"You need something Cinder?" came the new arrivals response.  
"This one thinks she can use my shower stall… why don't you help me put her in her place."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know let me ju-" Ruby was cut off by the "Emerald" woman shoving her backward into the shower wall. Ruby let out a grunt as the air was knocked from her lung. Before she could react "Emerald" had her pinned, holding her arms above her head and standing on her feet. "Cinder" began to approach, licking her lips as she eyed Ruby from head to toe. Ruby gulped and struggled for freedom.

"What's the rush little red… were just gonna have some fun with you," whispered Cinder her voice sweet but filled with anger as she cupped Ruby's cheeks and shot her a sarcastic pouting face.

Cinder began to snake her hands down Ruby's wet body slowly moving lower and lower, Ruby closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for what came next…

"HEY!" came a thunderous voice from behind Cinder.

Ruby's eyes shot wide as her assailants turned to face the voice's owner.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Oh, we're sorry Blake-y we didn't realize this one belonged to you," teased Cinder. "Thought you were into blondes?" Cinder seductively stared Blake down before licking the side of Ruby's face causing the young girl to whimper. "Come and get her."

Blake's eyes widened and her fists clenched as she lunged across the shower and decked Emerald right in the face causing the girls hold on Ruby to weaken enough for the girl to wiggle free. Cinder took this opportunity, however, to kick the back of Blake's knee in forcing the girl to the floor. In seconds Emerald and Cinder were kicking and pounding on Blake as she tried in vain to protect herself.

"Oomph, ooph, mmph, nngh," came Blake's grunts as Ruby watched on in horror while Cinder mercilessly kicked her friend in the gut. Ruby's fists tightened and she could feel her nails dig into her palms, but she was stopped dead. Her eyes widened when she made eye contact with Blake. Blake was bleeding from her nose her eye already swelling from Emeralds kicks to her face. Blood splashed from Blake's mouth with each kick, splattering Ruby's ankles. Blake looked up at Ruby and mouthed the word "no" over and over again between gut wrenching kicks. Ruby just watched.

"What the hell is going on in here?" came the shrill voice of Captain Schnee.

"Break it up!"

Cinder and Emerald stopped their relentless assault.

"318,276, I think she has had enough, now get out of here," barked the captain her face full of anger. The two assailants casually walked past Captain Schnee.

"As for you two, get dressed and report back to your cells you have lost your social time for today."

Ruby felt anger well in her throat, "you aren't going to do anything about this?"

"About what?" Weiss asked defensively, "Blake what happened to you?"

"I slipped," Blake said as she spat blood onto the shower floor.

Captain Schnee nodded and turned towards Ruby, "she slipped she says, so what do you want me to do?"

"You bit-"

"RUBY!" Blake shouted, "just get dressed"

Ruby gritted her teeth and stomped back out of the shower glaring at anyone who dared look her way, she dried herself and threw her clothes back on before waiting for Blake outside the showers.

Blake came limping out a few minutes later and Ruby helped support her weight during the walk back to their cells.

"Why did you say that?"

"Things work a specific way in here Red, better for everybody."

Ruby grit her teeth and helped Blake back to her cell laying Blake down on her bed before returning to her neighboring cell. Captain Schnee soon came and locked their cell doors shut. "I will have your work assignments delivered to both of you by lights out, since it's your first day I will keep you both off the bad behavior list but please, watch yourselves." Ruby felt her anger spike and as soon as her security door was shut she threw her fist at the concrete wall.

"AHHH," she shouted pacing in her cell for a minute before she heard the social slot slide open.

"Calm down kid," coughed Blake.

Ruby huffed and flopped down on her bed. "Blake, why did you take a beating for me, and why on earth did you let those two get away with it?" Ruby began to feel guilty, tears stung inside of her eyes.

"What are you in for kid?"

"I thought you said you believed me when I said I was innocent."

"I do believe you, but I want the whole story."

Ruby felt her anger die down a little as she recalled the events that led to her incarceration.

"It's a long story.." Ruby felt the guilt well up in her stomach.  
Blake began to half laugh half cough as she found Ruby's comment hilarious.

"W-what's so funny?" Ruby pouted.

"Kid... we got nothing but time."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you somethings not right!"

"Ruby, they pay you to look at the numbers but… they don't pay you to look that hard."

"Look," Ruby demanded, tapping a file she had opened on the kitchen table of her sister's apartment.  
"The assets vanish, this isn't normal Yang."

Yang sighed setting down her coffee, "I know that but these are powerful people you're messing with."

"So help me," Ruby pouted.

Yang glanced down at the badge dangling from her neck, "Ruby this is out of my jurisdiction, I'm A.T.F. not F.B.I." Yang glanced over the files Ruby had dug up one more time, her sister was right the White Wood Corporation had huge amounts of assets and capital vanishing into shell corporations over seas at which point the money would be "donated" to charities that no one had ever heard of.

"I can't just sit back while people are robbed blind," Ruby pleaded.

Yang sighed, this was her sister's way. Ruby couldn't just let injustice happen, in any form. Ruby had been working as a private investigator for a few years. She was damn good at her job. While most of her assignments consisted of staking out hotels for less than faithful spouses, her current one had gotten her in deep waters. Ruby had been hired to look into the business dealings of the W.W.C. Being the committed investigator she was, she faked some credentials and got herself hired as an accountant in the companies main branch. Ruby was smart she knew where to look for what she was looking for. She eventually got her hands on several expense and income reports and pieced it all together. There was a lot of money missing but it had to be going somewhere. Ruby had found out where, and this was why her sister was so worried.

"The C.E.O. is robbing his shareholders," Ruby stated, "I have to stop him."

Yang shook her head, she knew the type of man the C.E.O. was. Roman Torchwick, a real snake among snakes. He had been accused of fraud and even some violent crimes several times but he was untouchable. He once beat a reporter into a coma, on camera, in front of a crowd, with his cane, and he was found innocent. Yang knew Ruby wouldn't stop but she also knew what would happen…

Torchwick would bury Ruby.

"Okay," Yang sighed, "I uh… I will see what I can do."

Ruby jumped for joy, "We are gonna be the best sister crime fighter duo in history!" "Super cop Yang and her fearless partner Ruby the mega spy!"

"Okay well for one, I'm not a cop, I'm a federal agent, and two, you're a P.I. not a spy."

Ruby slouched the wind out of her sails already. "It was more Romantic the way I said it."

Yang laughed and closed up her sister's files, "Yeah, yeah, look I need to call an uh… old friend so why don't you go ahead and go home, get some rest we have a lot of work to do."

"Okay Yang, you're the best," Ruby gave her sister a big hug before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

Yang sighed and watched out her window as Ruby's red car drove off around the corner.

"What have you gotten us into kid?" Yang pulled out her phone and hit the "1" speed dialing a number.

The phone rang only twice before it was silently picked up.

"I need to call in a favor," Yang skipped pleasantries.

"What do you need hot stuff?" came the reply.

Yang blushed and smiled slightly, "I need someone in the F.B.I. who is trustworthy."

The person chuckled, "we get paid to _NOT_ be trustworthy."

"This is serious my sister might be in trouble..."

"Let me get my badge and my gun, I'll meet you at the usual place."

"Thank you…

Blake."


	5. Chapter 5

(Charged)  
Chapter 5: Guess Things Happen That Way

"Three months we investigated, turning everything over to Yang's F.B.I. contact." Ruby sighed, her back against the shared wall between the two cells. "But it didn't matter, before we had enough evidence for the F.B.I. to pull the trigger..." Ruby struggled to choke back her tears. "He framed me, they found evidence on my computer and in my apartment." Ruby began to sob. "Somehow it became public that I wasn't an accountant, that I was a fraud, so during the trial I wasn't allowed to testify in my own defense… I'm almost certain he bribed the jury but… If he could frame me that easily, I'm sure it wasn't even necessary." Tears began to poor from Ruby's eyes. "I never even met Yang's contact, not that she was any help… some contact."

Blake closed her eyes, grateful for the wall of concrete between them, knowing her stark expression was wavering. "I'm sure she tried her best… maybe she's still trying to help you."

Ruby scoffed, "Well its a little late."

Blake stared up at the ceiling with her good eye. "She might feel responsible."

"I guess so… so why are you here?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Well, now you know how I ended up here, so what are you in for?"

"Domestic terrorism."

"You're a terrorist?" Ruby shifted to look at the social slot.

"Depends who you ask, ask a government dog and I'm a terrorist, ask an abused and exploited human being and I'm a freedom fighter."

Blake's practiced persona returned, however the irony of her cover wasn't lost on her, a government agent posing as someone who despised the government. She always found it romantic in a way, it was easy for her to adopt a cover that shared some of her beliefs. Blake didn't hate the government but she wasn't blind.

Ruby laid back on her bed, "well I wouldn't have ever thought..."

"Thought what?" "That I was a terrorist?" "Criminals are people Ruby we aren't all mentally deranged psychopaths, well except Pyrrha."

Ruby sat up her eyes widening, "Pyrrha?" Ruby remembered how nice Pyrrha had been to her.

"Do you know what Pyrrha is in for?"

Ruby shook her head then remembered Blake couldn't see her, "no."

"She's serving two life sentences Ruby, shes a serial killer."

Ruby clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a yelp.

"And Neo is an international political assassin, so congrats you made friends with a real rogues gallery."

"Only because you introduced me to them!" Ruby half shouted, "Why would you introduce me to people so dangerous?"

"That's exactly why, the more dangerous your friends, the less likely you are to find trouble."

Ruby laid back on her bed resting her head on her arms, "I guess that makes sense."

"Things work a certain way in here Red, just follow my lead." Blake rolled over onto her side facing the shared wall.

"So why did you take a beating for me?"

"I couldn't let them hurt you, never been able to watch injustice happen, could have been anyone I wouldn't hesitate."

Ruby felt a slight smile at the corners of her mouth, "That's very noble… for a terrorist."

Blake laughed before wincing at the pain, "I guess I defy expectations."

Ruby heard Blake's cell door open and the sound of boots crossing the small room.

"I have your work assignment miss Belladonna, librarians aid," came the familiar voice of the captain. A few seconds later Blake's cell door was shut again and a second after Ruby's cell began to open.

Ruby felt a flutter in her chest. She was nervous. About what, she asked internally. The work assignment? No, she was nervous about seeing…

"Work assignment Miss Rose, assistant."

Ruby took the small sheet of paper from the captain hoping her trembling fingers weren't obvious.

"Assistant, wait who's assistant?"

The captain walked to the cell door before doing an about face.

"Mine," she stated as if it was obvious.

Ruby felt her heart jump.

The captain exited the cell shutting the door and bolting it.

Ruby frantically turned to the social slot, "Blake did you he-"

"Yeah kid, congratulations you get to live out your fantasy of the ice queen ordering you around all day," Blake giggled.

"Sh-shut up," Ruby yelped.

"Try not to blow a valve when she uses you as a footstool," Blake teased.

"She wouldn't do that… would she?"

Blake winced in pain fighting back a laugh, "do you want her to?"

Ruby legitimately thought about it, her silence being all the answer Blake needed.

Blake burst into laughter before coughing in pain.

"Don't get hurt saving my life then die laughing at me"

Blake managed to get her breathing under control, "don't worry red I've had worse."

"Well I think I'm gonna turn in," Ruby settled back into her bed.

"You in a rush to get to tomorrow, You must be so excited."

Ruby leaned up slamming the social slot closed, even in its closed state Blake's laughter followed by her coughing could still be heard.

Ruby rolled over burying her head under the pillow.

A vivid mental image of being Weiss servant, painting her toes for her or fetching her coffee, stampeded through her mind. She screwed her eyes shut and huffed. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day, but the flutter in her stomach returned.

She was excited.


	6. Chapter 6

A Girl Named Weiss

The soft buzz of the alarm clock pulled the young woman from her slumber. She shifted slightly under her silk blankets, running her fingers over the surface of the warm mass she was sleeping against. She didn't want to get up.

After a few minutes the buzzing got louder, "fine," she puffed. The white-haired girl sat up, receiving a swift poke in the side from something. She rummaged around under her sheets in a dazed stupor for a minute before she found it. The romance novel she had fallen asleep reading. She leaned over her bed-mate and tossed it into the pile with all the rest, it was getting quite large at this point.

"Time to get up, love." Weiss smiled lightly and leaned over the warm partner, placing a soft kiss to it. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered. It didn't respond, of course, it never did. Body pillows can't talk.

Weiss swung her legs off the side of the bed, recoiling slightly at the cold air brushing the bare legs beneath her nightgown. She yawned and stretched, feeling a familiar pat placed on her thigh. Looking down she was greeted with a soft morning "meow," from her roommate. "Good morning, Patches," she smiled at the fluffy calico cat. Patches purred and began to knead the spot on her thigh. Weiss sat for a moment petting her only friend.

"You love me, right Patches?" The cat mewed then hopped down off the bed, making her way to her food bowl, "Meow." Weiss sighed and stood up, putting some dry cat food in the small dish, "Well at least I matter to you."

The coffee pot was already pouring her first cup, she took the pink mug and began to sip on the warm black liquid it contained. She sat down at her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes, a bit of a droop to her posture and some serious bed-head. The snow-angel placed the mug down and picked up her pastel blue detangling brush and got to work. She took great care, gently pulling each knot out with tender and practiced precision. Once all of her silky white hair was straight she nodded at her own reflection. Her hair was about the only thing she thought was pretty about herself.

Weiss stood up and moved to her closet, she actually rather enjoyed her one-room apartment, ignoring the fact that it was inside a prison, it was quite cozy. She set out two outfits on the bed, one her uniform and the other a much more casual outfit, some might call it girlie. Picking up the more feminine of the two she pulled off her nightgown and began to dress.

She started with the underwear, donning the frilly blue bra and pulling up the matching panties, taking a moment to look at herself in the mirror. "Welcome home my love, do you want a shower, dinner… or me?" She rehearsed her 'sexy posture' and smirk. _Yeah, that's how I'd greet my girlfriend._ She nodded in satisfaction and started with the rest, putting on the cute white v-neck, it had a floral design sewn into the front in thin pink threads. She took a moment to look at herself in a shirt and panties but no pants. _Lazy Sundays where we'd sit around and watch scary movies._ She put on the matching pair of white khakis with a small smile, twirling around and thoroughly enjoying how she looked.

She sat down at her vanity again and pulled out her makeup drawer, taking out all that she would need. She worked for a while, applying mascara, fluttering her eyes at the mirror. Applying an even coating of a soft pastel blue lip gloss and making various kissing faces at her reflection. Covering her pale skin in a soft foundation, applying a copious amount to the area around her scar. She stood up and looked at the full package. The makeup, the clothes, her hair all brushed and straightened.

Then a knock came at the door. "It's almost five thirty," rang the strong, however strangely caring, voice of the vice-warden. "Right… I'll be out in a minute, Winter," Weiss replied. She waited until she heard Winter's boots clicking away from the door before she sat back down. She let out a long sigh and took out her facial cleansing wipes and got to work. She removed the eye makeup and the lipstick, then scrubbed off all the foundation. She looked up at her now bare face and frowned, _ugly_. She stood up and undressed, then put on her uniform, the baggy cargo pants, the army fatigue shirt that screamed "frigid" and bulletproof vest, _ugly._ Finally, she took her beautiful straight hair and forced it into a ponytail before shoving it under her ballcap. She avoided her reflection now, putting on her belt and flipping on her radio. She glanced over her daily report, _oh yeah, today is my first day with a new assistant._ She put on her aviators, popped a piece of gum into her mouth and stepped out of her room.

Out here she wasn't Weiss though.

Out here she was The Captain.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Matador**_

"Can't you do anything right?!"

"S-so sorry, I-I'll do it again." Ruby lurched back from the angered woman, perhaps angry wasn't accurate, it was more like irked.

"I mean really, how hard is it to make coffee, go back to the lounge and do it again!"

Ruby let out a tiny squeak as she backed out of the office, almost bumping into a tall woman, she looked up at her, her eyes downward but her nose up. She looked like the captain, older, but with the same white hair and ice blue eyes and somehow, some way, a much more intimidating aura. "E-Excuse me..." Ruby skated around the woman, dashing off to the lounge to correct her mistake.

The older Schnee gave the door frame a lazy knock, "hello captain, working hard?"

Weiss looked up from her paperwork, an ever so slight smile fresh on her face. "Good morning Winter, what brings the vice-warden to my wing?"

Winter walked calmly over to a small end table on the side of the room, she carried herself like an authority, hands folded behind her back, nose up. "Just wanted to see my baby sister."

"Bull. Shit." Weiss deadpanned, stapling a file with a bit of added force.

Winter responded with a chuckle, "always so testy, have you tried getting laid?"

Weiss face flushed red and her gaze shot up from her work, "Winter?!"

Winter couldn't contain her laughter. "There she is… so, Weiss, how is your new plaything treating you?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "She's useless."

Winter gently caressed one of the tulips in the vase on the table. "Well, I'm sure she will get better..."

Weiss leaned back in her chair, "I don't know, she's been my assistant for almost a week now, every day she does things wrong, even after I tell her how to do them right, it's almost like she _wants_ me to scold her… I should have replaced her by now, but..."

Winter turned to face her sister. "But?"

"I don't know, it's strange, nothing about her case or file adds up… I don't want to let her out of my sight for some reason..."

Winter chortled and covered her mouth, "so have you told her you have a crush on her?"

Weiss put her palm to her chest, recoiling at such a preposterous observation. "Wha-? No, of course not, I don't have a crush on an inmate!"

Winter raised her hands in mocking surrender, "whatever helps you sleep at night..." Winter turned her back, heading to the door, however she stopped in the doorway and glanced backward. "You deserve to be happy, Weiss… whatever that means..." Winter stepped out of the room, almost bumping into a certain inmate carrying a tray of coffee.

"Oops, sorry… we gotta stop meeting like this," Ruby laughed nervously and looked to the side.

Winter looked down at Ruby with a slight smirk, "no trouble, 859, I do not believe we have met, I am vice-warden Schnee, but I let the pretty inmates call me Winter." Winter gave a wink, making Ruby blush and look downward. Winter took one of the coffees from the tray, inspecting it. Ruby's eyes shot up, "Hey, that's for Weiss!" Ruby recoiled at her own defensiveness.

Winter merely smiled however, taking a sip from the cup, mulling over the flavor of the brew. "Black… three sugars… exactly how she likes it..." Winter put the cup back and gave Ruby a nod. "Better get it to her before it gets cold..." Winter leaned down close to Ruby's ear, in a similar fashion as Weiss had done to her, "tell her you like her eyes." Before Ruby could even process Winter was already halfway down the hall and almost around the corner. Ruby was blushing like mad, a dull heat in her lower gut. Why was being talked down to so sexy? Ruby remembered the waning temperature of the coffee and shook herself from her inner reflection, rushing the coffee to Weiss.

She entered her office, taking the tray to her and placing it in the empty spot on her desk, Weiss glanced up and took the cup, taking a long sip.

"Perfect."

Ruby was so proud, she was giddy with joy. "I'm so glad!"

Weiss couldn't help but giggle slightly at the foolish girl, letting her persona drop for the slightest second, both girls noticed, deciding to prolong the awkward moment for a few chance seconds, Weiss giving Ruby a chance to talk to her and not the captain and Ruby deciding if she wanted to take it.

"I… I like your eyes..."


End file.
